Chocolate
by Matsukata Sakura
Summary: Sakura sudah lama menyukai Sasuke, ia memutuskan untuk memendam perasaannya dibandingkan menyatakannya. Karin menyuruh Sakura untuk menjauhi Sasuke karena ia sendiri juga menyukai Sasuke. Baca kelanjutannya, ya!


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**I **only own this story, **Chocolate**

Pair : SasuSaku and a lil bit SasuKarin

Genre : Romance

Don't like, Don't read!

Happy reading~

.

**Chocolate**

.

Hari Valentine akan tiba sebentar lagi. Semua gadis di Konoha High School (KHS) sibuk mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk hari itu. Tapi hal ini tidak berlaku bagi seorang gadis berparas lumayan cantik dan bersurai _pink._ Ya, gadis yang akrab dipanggil Sakura tampak tidak peduli.

_Valentine tahun ini sama saja seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. _batin Sakura.

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. Semua gadis di kelasnya ribut membicarakan Valentine dan orang yang mereka sukai. Kemudian pandangan gadis ini beralih ke seorang pemuda yang duduk di depannya.

Pemuda itu adalah sahabat masa kecil Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha. Sejak masuk ke KHS, Sasuke menjadi pangeran sekolah. Hampir semua gadis menyukainya. Tapi perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai menjauhinya.

Belakangan ini Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sasuke. Sejak beberapa tahun lalu Sakura memang sudah menyimpan rasa untuk Sasuke. Ia telah menunjukkan perhatiannya pada pemuda itu. Namun Sasuke tetap tidak peka terhadap perasaan Sakura.

"Hey!" seru seorang gadis bernama Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Oh, hai." sahut Sakura datar.

"Yah, kukira kau akan kaget. Lagi melamun ya?" ucap Ino kecewa.

"Tidak kok." jawab Sakura singkat.

Melihat ekspresi dan reaksi Sakura yang tidak seperti biasanya, Ino langsung tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres. Ia langsung mengerti ketika ia mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura yang sendari tadi masih menatap Sasuke.

"Kau masih tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau merusak hubungan pertemanan kami."

"Tapi dia harus tau perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." ucap Ino.

"Dia tidak perlu tahu. Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi." kata Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Ino terdiam melihat sahabatnya yang pergi meninggalkannya. Ia pun segera menyusul Sakura keluar kelas. Ia tahu persis ke mana tempat tujuan Sakura. Gadis bersurai _pink _itu selalu menuju ke atap sekolah jika ia ingin menenangkan diri.

oOo

Nasib baik sedang tidak berpihak pada Sakura. Turun hujan deras tepat pada saatnya pulang sekolah. Gadis itu tidak membawa payung karena tidak menyangka akan turun hujan deras. Meskipun ia pulang naik bis, ia tetap harus berjalan sedikit untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Sekarang ia harus menunggu sampai hujan reda.

"Kau lupa membawa payung ya, jidat?" tanya Ino.

"Ya. Kau pulang duluan saja." ucap Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ino sedikit khawatir.

"Ya. Kau akan diantar pulang oleh Sai, kan? Dia sudah menunggumu." kata Sakura menunjuk Sai yang sudah menunggu Ino untuk naik ke mobilnya.

"_Ha'i, ha'i_. _Jaa~_" Ino melambaikan tangan pada Sakura sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya Sai.

Suasana kembali hening. Sekolah sudah hampir kosong. Hanya sedikit murid yang masih di sekolah untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub atau sekedar menunggu hujan reda.

Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam gedung. Ia berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Siapa tahu salah satu temannya ada yang masih berada di sekolah.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Sakura mendengar langkah kaki seseorang berjalan di koridor. Ia sengaja bersembunyi di balik sebuah tembok karena ingin orang tersebut tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Aku tahu kau di situ, Sakura." kata orang tadi.

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya di sekolah sampai sore begini?

"Kenapa kau masih di sekolah?" tanya Sakura yang keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ada latihan basket untuk turnamen sekolah. Kau sendiri?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Aku hanya menunggu hujan reda. Aku lupa membawa payung." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke melihat ke arah jendela sesaat. Memperhatikan rintik-rintik hujan yang turun. Lalu menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah agak khawatir.

"Aku rasa hujan tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat." kata Sasuke.

Seketika wajah Sakura langsung berubah menjadi kecewa. Kalau perkiraan Sasuke benar, berarti ada kemungkinan ia akan menunggu lama bahkan bisa sampai malam.

"Kau bisa menumpang mobilku kalau mau." tawar Sasuke.

"E-Eh? Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." tolak Sakura halus, padahal dalam hati ia sangat ingin menerima tawaran Sasuke.

"Meskipun kau harus menunggu sampai malam? Orangtuamu akan khawatir, Sakura." kata Sasuke.

Dalam hatinya, Sakura tersenyum senang. Ternyata Sasuke peduli terhadapnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan ikut. _Arigato, _Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura akhirnya.

Mereka berdua menuruni tangga dan menuju ke parkiran sekolah. Untung saja Sasuke membawa payung, jadi mereka tidak kehujanan saat berjalan dari gedung sekolah ke parkiran. Sakura duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah kursi pengemudi.

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama diam selama perjalanan. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Sakura merasa kurang nyaman dengan suasana canggung ini.

Tak lama kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sasuke memayungi gadis itu sampai ke pintu rumahnya. Sakura masuk ke rumahnya dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

oOo

Sakura dan Ino sedang berjalan dari perpustakaan menuju kelas. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar dua suara yang tidak asing lagi. Benar saja, tak sampai lima menit kemudian Sasuke dan Karin lewat di depan mereka. Karin terlihat sedang menggandeng mesra lengan Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berhenti berjalan dan terdiam. Ia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak bermimpi.

Tanpa disangka, Karin melemparkan _death glare_ ke arah mereka, atau bisa dibilang ke arah Sakura. Kemudian ia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Ino ternganga melihat kelakuan Karin barusan.

Sedangkan Sakura sudah berwajah masam. Ino mendekati sahabatnya itu setelah Karin dan Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Sudahlah. Kau tahu kan Karin hanya mancari perhatian Sasuke." hibur Ino.

"_Arigato, pig. _Aku tahu kau mencoba untuk menghiburku. Tapi kau sudah lihat kan? Sasuke saja mau dipeluk seperti itu oleh Karin." ucap Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seperti Sakura yang aku kenal." tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan ke toilet dulu. Kau duluan saja." kata Sakura yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Ino.

oOo

Sakura menutup pintu toilet dengan perasaan tenang. Ia sudah tidak merasa terlalu emosi akibat kelakuan Karin tadi. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Sasuke yang tampak baik-baik saja dengan perlakuan Karin terhadapnya.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang masuk ke dalam toilet. Sakura terkejut mengetahui orang itu adalah Karin. Orang yang telah lama dibencinya.

"Wah, ternyata ada Haruno." kata Karin.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Aku? Hm.. aku hanya ingin ke sini. Aku tidak mengganggumu kan?" tanya Karin dengan nada ramah yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya. Kau sangat menggangguku." jawab Sakura ketus.

"_Nande? _Apa karena apa yang kau lihat tadi?" Karin tersenyum licik.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak ingin terus-terusan meladeni pertanyaan dari gadis berambut merah di hadapannya ini.

"Dengar, meskipun kau adalah teman masa kecilnya Sasuke-kun, kau tidak akan bisa merebut hati Sasuke. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun kepadamu, ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman." Karin berhenti sebentar dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura melangkah mundur. Tapi ia terpojok karena di belakangnya ada dinding.

"Aku pasti akan menang darimu. Kau hanya pengecut yang tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya. Kau tidak akan bisa membuat Sasuke menyukaimu." Karin menari rambut Sakura kasar, kemudian melanjutkan, "Lebih baik mulai sekarang kau jangan dekati Sasuke lagi!" bentak Karin sambil melepaskan jambakannya kasar sehingga kepala Sakura terbentur dinding.

Sakura meringis kesakitan. Ia mengelus kepalanya yang tadi terbentur dinding. Ia tidak menyangka Karin dapat melakukan itu kepadanya. Ia bertekad tidak akan menjadi pengecut lagi.

oOo

Sore ini, Sakura sedang berada di sebuah supermarket. Ia sedang berdiri di hadapan barisan bermacam-macam produk coklat. Rencananya ia akan membuat coklat. Tapi ia masih bingung mau membuat coklat yang seperti apa.

Meskipun di sekolah ia tampak sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Valentine's Day, namun ia selalu membuat coklat valentine setiap tahun. Coklat-coklat itu nantinya ia berikan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hmm.. Sebaiknya aku jangan menggunakan _white chocolate _tahun ini." gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu ia mengambil sekotak coklat batangan dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya. Saat ia mau membayar ke kasir, secara tak sengaja ia papasan dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, eh? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura.

"Eh, hai, Sasuke. Aku hanya belanja bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat. Kau sendiri?" Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Disuruh beli minuman untuk _baka aniki_." jawab Sasuke.

"_Souka. Saa, _aku duluan ya. _Jaa na._" ucap Sakura sambil kembali berjalan menuju kasir.

"Hn." balas Sasuke.

Sakura tetap memperhatikan Sasuke lewat ekor matanya saat mengantri di kasir.

_Ia sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih dingin seperti biasa. _batin Sakura.

Setelah membayar di kasir, ia langsung berjalan pulang. Tak memerlukan waktu lama baginya untuk sampai ke rumah.

"_Tadaima._" ucap Sakura saat memasuki rumah.

"_Okaeri, _Sakura-chan. Sudah dapat bahan-bahannya?" tanya Mebuki, ibunya Sakura.

"Sudah,_ kaa-san_." jawab Sakura.

Gadis itu langsung menuju dapur dan meletakkan belanjaannya tadi di meja dapur. Ia mencari alat-alat untuk membuat coklat. Sakura menggunakan celemeknya karena tidak mau pakaiannya terkena coklat.

Ia pun mulai memanaskan kompor untuk melelehkan coklat batangan yang tadi ia beli. Setelah coklatnya meleleh, ia memasukkan coklat itu ke dalam cetakan berbentuk _love _yang berukuran kecil. Lalu, ia membiarkan coklat-coklat di meja dapur.

_Akhirnya selesai. Yah, besok aku akan lakukan hal yang sama. Tapi aku tidak akan menjadi pengecut lagi. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku besok. _tekad Sakura.

oOo

Hari ini adalah hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua gadis di KHS. Ya, Hari Valentine. Mereka semua sudah bersusah payah membuat coklat atau hadiah valentine lainnya.

Sakura sudah datang sejak 15 menit lalu. Namun ia tidak melakukan apa yang biasanya ia lakukan setiap tahun. Sakura mempunyai kebiasaan memberi coklat pada Sasuke dengan cara meletakkan coklat tersebut di laci meja pemuda itu dan ia tidak memberi nama pengirim. Kali ini, ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"_Kyaaaa!" _

Terdengar jeritan para gadis dari halaman sekolah. Sakura melihat keadaan halaman sekolah melalui jendela kelasnya. Sasuke baru saja tiba di sekolah dan langsung diserbu oleh beratus-ratus gadis di sekolah itu.

Namun terlihat ada seorang gadis yang daritadi paling manja pada Sasuke. Sakura mencoba menajamkan matanya. Muncul kilatan marah di matanya ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis itu adalah Karin. Tapi Sakura merasa dirinya tidak punya hak untuk marah karena Sasuke bukan siapa-siapanya, hanya teman masa kecilnya.

"Hai! Happy Valentine's Day, Saku-chan!" seru Ino yang baru saja datang.

"Hai! Happy Valentine too, Ino!" balas Sakura, ia berusaha agar suaranya terdengar seceria mungkin.

"Ini coklat untukmu. Sai-kun minta dibuatkan coklat, jadi aku coba saja." kata Ino sambil memberikan sekantong coklat.

"_Arigato nee_. Ini juga coklat buatanku sendiri." Sakura memberikan coklat buatannya.

"Hei, apakah kau masih tidak mau menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Ino.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku hari ini. Kalau bisa, aku ingin Karin melihatnya." kata Sakura yakin.

"HE?! Kau mau cari mati, jidat?!" Ino kaget mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, Ino."

oOo

Sakura tegang menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di sebuah bangku di atap sekolah. Ia memilih tempat ini karena atap sekolah merupakan tempat yang paling sepi. Ia menyuruh Ino untuk tidak mengikutinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke akhirnya datang juga. Seperti yang telah Sakura duga, Karin juga ikut datang ke situ.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"_A-Ano..._" gumam Sakura gugup.

"Cepatlah. Kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, Sasuke." kata Karin menarik tangan Sasuke untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasuke dan Karin sudah berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh. Sakura masih berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi, Sasuke. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" seru Sakura mencegah Sasuke pergi.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura bingung.

"A-Aku hanya ingin mengatakan a-aku sebenarnya sudah lama s-suka padamu. T-Tapi aku adalah seorang pengecut yang tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku. A-Akhirnya aku berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk ini." kata Sakura dengan sedikit gelagapan.

Karin yang mendegar pernyataan barusan hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi pada wajahnya.

"Akhirnya aku telah menyatakannya. Tidak apa-apa bila kau tidak menerima perasaanku, tapi terimalah coklat buatanku. Anggap saja ini coklat persahabatan dariku." ucap Sakura menyodorkan coklat sambil membungkukkan badan.

Sasuke melepaskan lengannya dari pelukkan Karin dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Karin sempat ingin mencegah Sasuke dengan memegang tangannya harus mengurungkan niatnya. Tangannya dilepas paksa dengan kasar oleh Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?" gumam Sakura pelan saat Sasuke sudah berada tepat di depannya.

_Puk_

Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura. Lalu ia mengambil coklat itu dari tangan Sakura dan mengangkat dagu gadis itu. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memberankan diri untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

_Onyx _bertemu _Emerald_. Keduanya saling bertatap-tatapan selama beberapa saat. Karin yang daritadi hanya menjadi penonton mulai merasa gerah dengan ini.

"Kau tahu? Ternyata kau tidak ada bedanya denganku." kata Sasuke lembut.

Sakura melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada pemuda di depannya. Sasuke langsung mengerti maksud dari pandangan itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga sudah lama memendam perasaan untukmu. Aku tahu kau selalu mengirim coklat valentine tanpa nama setiap tahun. Aku sudah pernah mencoba coklat buatanmu waktu kita masih kelas 6 SD. Rasanya mudah kukenali dan cara membungkusmu juga selalu sama. Tapi aku diam saja." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Iris _emerald _membulat sempurna begitu mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Wajah Sakura mungkin sudah menjadi semerah buah tomat. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa pengirim coklat tanpa nama itu adalah dirinya.

"Dan aku akan menjawab permintaanmu tadi. Aku akan menerima keduanya, perasaanmu dan coklat ini."

Cup.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium bibir Sakura. Mata gadis _pink _itu membulat lagi. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sakura belum membalas ciuman Sasuke selama beberapa saat. Namun ia membalasnya setelah merasa nyaman.

Semenit kemudian mereka terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka karena mereka sama-sama membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Wajah Karin yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi sudah memerah sempurna.

"Kau jahat, Sasuke-kun!" seru Karin, lalu berlari pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Karin yang sedang berlari. Sasuke kembali menyuruh Sakura untuk menatap dirinya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membalas semua coklat pemberianmu saat _White Day_." ucap Sasuke sambil memakan satu coklat pemberian Sakura.

"Tapi kau harus memberiku 7 coklat. Karena aku telah memberimu coklat valentine setiap tahun termasuk yang ini." kata Sakura layaknya mengancam Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi masam. Bukan hanya coklat dari Sakura yang harus ia balas, tapi juga semua coklat dari _fangirls_-nya. Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Cih. _Urusai._" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan semburat tipis di pipinya.

Sakura mencoba menahan tawanya. Namun itu tidak berhasil. Ekspresi Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan sangat jarang ia lihat membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Hahahaha.. Kau pikir aku serius dengan itu ya? Aku cuma bercanda, Sasuke-kun. Kalau kau tidak membalas semua coklatku juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau di sini bersamaku." ucap Sakura yang masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

Sasuke makin cemberut mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ternyata gadis itu hanya mengerjainya. Mungkin karena sudah jarang mengobrol dengannya, Sasuke jadi lupa kebiasaan dan sifat Sakura. Daridulu Sakura memang gadis yang jahil.

"Berhentilah tertawa. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." pintah Sasuke. Sakura yang masih cekikikan hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan pemuda itu.

END

.

.

.

A/N :

First of all, Happy Valentine's Day! ^o^

Yokatta.. Akhirnya selesai juga. Tadinya sih nih fanfic mau buat Valentine. Tapi baru sempet publish malem-malem. Telat banget, kan? Hehehe..

Semoga readers puas dengan fic ini ya.. terutama bagian endingnya. Aku udah bingung bikin endingnya. Jadinya gitu deh..

Arigato buat yang udah mampir dan baca fic ini.

Mind to send a review?

.

Sign,

Matsukata Sakura


End file.
